IEEE 802.11 is a set of standards for implementing wireless local area networks (WLANs) and has become synonymous with the term “Wi-Fi.” In WLANs, wireless devices or stations STA commonly communicate over different frequency bands, where the term station STA can be any of a variety of different types of device, such as a personal computer, netbook computer, tablet computer, cellular telephone, mobile personal device, and so on. A WLAN may include, for example, stations STA and access points (APs) that operate in the 2.4 GHz frequency band, 5 GHz frequency band, 60 GHz frequency (in the relatively new IEEE 802.11ad standard that is also referred to as “WiGig”), as well as other types of stations such as Bluetooth devices. A personal basic service set control point (PCP) may also be part of a WLAN in the 60 GHz band. A personal basic service set (PBSS) is a self-contained network in which access to a distribution system (DS) is not present but an intra-PBSS forwarding service is optionally present. In a PBSS with an intra-PBSS forwarding service available, one of the stations STA, namely the PCP, functions to provide this forwarding service as well as other functionality analogous to the functionality of an AP in a basic service set (BSS) WLAN, as will be understood by those skilled in the art. The BSS and PBSS are WLAN topologies are discussed in more detail below. The 2.4 and 5 GHz bands are sometimes collectively referred to as the “OBand” and the 60 GHz band referred to as the “DBand,” and this terminology may be used when referring to such frequency bands in the following description. More efficient methods of switching the operation of stations STA, APs and PCPs among the available frequency bands are needed.